


Brienne the Bold

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, genna is the boss of everyone, young jaime and brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Jaime is coming home from his life of squiring for a visit, curious to see who this Brienne is that Tyrion said is protecting him these days. Brienne takes one look at Jaime and her life goals become significantly altered.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 238
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/gifts), [ashwritesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesstuff/gifts).



> Hey there! I'm still alive and have not abandoned writing Jaime and Brienne fic! I've just been working on some original work (yay) and also wanted to complete this story entirely before I started posting. But it's done! It will be seven chapters, plus an epilogue. I will post updates on Tuesdays and Fridays. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Laura and Ashley for being my beta readers.

Jaime stretched his neck to see if Casterly Rock was in view yet.

“Easy lad, we’re not much closer than when you checked a few minutes ago,” teased one of the soldiers escorting him.

Jaime had not been home in many months, and he was eager to see his family again. Being sent off to squire as a young teenager had been both exciting and dreadful. He longed to become a knight, but feared for his family when he was away from them too long.

“They are Lannisters, they don’t need a boy like you to protect them,” Tywin Lannister scolded him before he was sent away.

Still, the loss of his mother after Tyrion’s birth made everything seem so…fragile. As if anyone could be taken from him at any time.

It hadn’t helped matters that his brother Tyrion had clung to him crying when he left, and begged him not to leave him at the mercy of Cersei. Jaime loved his little brother, and always served as his protector. Especially since their sister loathed the boy ever since his birth.

But Tyrion’s letters of late had been more cheerful. “I don’t need you to protect me. I have Brienne to do that now,” he wrote.

Jaime wondered who this Brienne person was, but he was glad there was someone looking out for his brother. Though he was sure a girl could probably face off against Cersei, Jaime worried this Brienne could not protect Tyrion from other bullies who sought to ridicule him for his small stature.

Jaime leaned forward again, and breathed a sigh of relief when the formidable walls of Casterly Rock finally came into view.

“There you are, finally home, boy,” his escort said.

Most boys who went off to squire did not have the opportunity to visit home very often, but Jaime was a Lannister, and the future heir to his household, so there were allowances that had to be made before Tywin let him train to be a knight at all.

His brother was waiting for him when Jaime came into the courtyard and dismounted his horse, leaping at him for a fervent hug.

“I saw you from the tower!” Tyrion said as Jaime laughed at his brother’s excitement. “I’ve been waiting up there to spot you all day.”

Aunt Genna and Cersei came outside then, looking just as pleased to see him.

“Really, nephew, you need to stop being taller every time I see you. I scarcely recognize you anymore.” Jaime just grinned and hugged the woman who had raised him and his siblings since their mother died. She had taken one look at the absentee way her brother Tywin parented and moved her whole household to Casterly Rock to take over while the Lannister patriarch spent his time elsewhere.

“I try to stop growing, aunt, but they keep feeding me well,” he teased.

Cersei looked taller too, and he was glad to see the smile on her face. Especially in the presence of their aunt, who she loathed. His sister went to give him a hug, and then Jaime knew her game when she let it linger a little too long.

“Eh…hmmm,” Genna cleared her throat, but Cersei clung tighter. Jaime rolled his eyes and extricated himself from his sister’s grip. Cersei wore a triumphant sneer at the dismay on their aunt’s face.

“It’s good to see you, Jaime. I can’t wait to see more of you now that you’re home,” Cersei said with a smirk before turning on her heel and storming back into the castle.

Jaime sighed. “I can see things haven’t really changed.”

Genna shook her head. “They may have for you, but certainly not for her. Cersei doesn’t like to be told what she can and cannot do.”

Jaime nodded at that. Shortly after their mother died, Jaime and Cersei had sought comfort in each other’s arms the way they had before Joanna caught them and moved them to separate wings of the castle. Before things had gotten too far, Genna found them and blistered their ears with a lecture about how shameful it would be to the family if they ever did what they had been on their way to doing and as long as she lived, that would NEVER happen.

After that day, Jaime and Cersei were never allowed to be alone together. Genna made sure they had an escort at all times. After a while, Jaime was grateful to his aunt for stopping things before they got too far – especially when he saw the way that Cersei treated Tyrion. Even though Jaime and his sister were twins, the more time he was apart from her, the more he realized they were not the same at all.

“Come on, you have to meet Brienne,” Tyrion said, grabbing his hand to try to pull him along. Genna shook her head.

“Your father will want to see you in his solar first, Jaime. I’m sure he would like to get a good look at you.”

Jaime stifled a groan. Spending time with his father was more of a chore than anything. The elder Lannister took very little time to do anything with his children other than to lecture them.

“What do you think he will be angry with me for this time, aunt? My letters have all been written perfectly, despite the hours they took me. I’m continuing with my studies in how to run Casterly someday, while also learning to be a knight. What more can he want?”

His aunt huffed at him. She was stern with her brother, but didn’t like the children to speak ill of him.

“Tywin just wants you to be your best,” Genna said.

“Whatever that may be.” Jaime smirked at her as she led him through the castle, but she didn’t press the matter any further, so he decided to ask about the other issue that had piqued his curiosity. “Who is this Brienne person that Tyrion keeps trying to tell me about?”

Genna smiled and gave him that fond look that she often bestowed on him. “Brienne is a special girl, and before you meet her, I want you to be nothing but kind to her, or you will hear from me.”

Jaime put up his hands in surrender. “Of course, I am a knight in training after all. Who is she?”

They approached his father’s door, and she turned to him before knocking. “She’s the daughter of Selwyn Tarth. The poor man lost his entire family except for Brienne and she desperately needed someone to take her under their wing. She’s very unique, much like your brother.”

Jaime turned at that. “Is she…small…like him?” If so, that would be wonderful that Tyrion would have such a similar friend.

Genna chuckled. “No, quite the opposite, actually. She and Tyrion are alike in other ways. Regardless, she’s here to foster until she’s ready to go home to take over as heir to her home or to marry. Though she would rather be a knight.”

Now it was Jaime’s turn to laugh. “A little girl who fancies herself a knight? I can’t wait to meet her.”

Genna smiled and patted him on the arm. “She’s not so little, but you’ll meet her soon enough. Now go on in. You know your father doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Jaime steeled himself and entered his father’s solar. He sighed heavily when his father began to interrogate him on everything he learned over the past few months.

Two grueling hours later, Jaime was free and went in search of his little brother. He was perplexed to not find Tyrion in the library, which was his usual spot to pass the time.

“Oh, you’ll probably find him down by the creek. He likes to read there from time to time.”

Jaime was surprised by this, because Tyrion was seldom one who enjoyed being outdoors, but he followed the path out of the keep and toward the creek that ran to the east of it. What if something happened to Tyrion alone outside of Casterly’s walls? It wasn’t safe for him to be all by himself like this! Jaime knew his brother was growing up, but that didn’t mean he should take unnecessary risks.

His fears were confirmed when he heard a group of boys calling Tyrion names in a mocking voice. He came around the corner of the path to see a boy knocking his brother down. “Where’s your big freak of a hero now,” the boys teased.

Jaime was about to intervene when he suddenly froze in his tracks and realized he didn’t need to.

“I’m right here,” said a voice as the tallest girl he had ever seen emerged from the bushes and punched the biggest of the bullies right in the nose. Jaime heard a crack and blood spurted out of the teen’s face. The fierce girl turned to the others, but apparently, they had tangled with her before, because they all screeched like maids and ran away.

“Freaks of nature! You deserve each other,” the bully said through the blood pouring down his face. Brienne and Tyrion exchanged a look and started laughing at him before he turned to run up the path that his friends had taken. He startled when he saw Jaime standing there.

Jaime grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him up so they were face to face. “What did you just call my brother?”

The young lad was full of apologies, and though Jaime wanted to pound him into the ground, he didn’t want to take the victory of the bloody nose away from the girl he suspected was this Brienne he had heard so much about.

“Go back to your home, and if I hear of you so much as walking within a mile of my brother, I will let her finish the job she started. And I’ll help.”

The boy’s eyes widened and he nodded. Jaime dropped him and he went scurrying on his way. Tyrion walked over to Jaime and looked up at him with a smile. “I told you that I had Brienne to protect me now.”

Jaime looked over at the girl, and saw what Aunt Genna had meant by unique. She was taller than any woman he had ever seen, and she was still just a girl. Probably a year or two younger than him, judging by her face. She was probably one of the ugliest girls he had ever seen, with her facial features disproportionate to everything, crooked teeth and freckles. Her hair, while it fell past her shoulders, was stringy and wild – so unlike all the ladies he saw who put so much time and effort into styling it to perfection. She was an interesting girl, to be sure.

But, there was also something about her that drew him in. Her tall posture was straight and confident, as if daring him to say anything to her about the fight. She was strong, and he found it fascinating to be in the presence of a lady who didn’t need a man to protect her. Brienne was obviously caring, because she took Tyrion under her wing. He had an instant affection for her because of that. And her eyes – the brightest blue he had ever seen.

He found that he liked Brienne, quite a bit. And he hadn’t even spoken to her yet.

“Indeed brother, you do have a protector. Don’t you think you should introduce me to her?”

**

Brienne didn’t know that she was going to marry Jaime Lannister when she first saw him. No, that revelation came about five minutes later.

When Jaime first asked Tyrion to introduce them, she prepared for him to comment on how a lady should be fighting and leave such things to the men. He was a lord, after all. And a knight in training as well. Still, Tyrion always spoke so fondly of his brother, to the point that she felt like she knew him before even laying eyes on him. So Brienne trusted that he wouldn’t tease her for her looks. She steeled herself, however, for a lecture on her unladylike behavior. It always came from every male who saw her fight, or really anyone, because a few ladies had made comments in the past too.

“Good show! You went for the strongest one first so that the others would go running. Brilliant strategy. I wouldn’t have done it differently myself,” Jaime said after Tyrion introduced them and he bowed to her.

Brienne blinked at him. Of all the reactions to seeing her fight, this was not even one she had ever considered.

“Um…thank you?”

Jaime grinned at her, and fell in step with Brienne as they followed Tyrion back to the keep.

“How do you like living here at Casterly Rock?”

She knew he was just making polite conversation, and she hesitated to say anything bad about the place. It was his home, after all. There were plenty of good things about living here. Brienne was grateful that she no longer was around Septa Roelle. Genna Lannister had overheard the woman tearing Brienne down once, and had promptly raised the biggest ruckus over getting the woman dismissed and bringing the Tarth heiress home with her.

“You decide what kind of person you are. You use your strengths to overpower your weaknesses,” Genna had told her. “Women like that Septa have let bitterness fill their souls and they want nothing more than to spread it to others. You will not let anything that woman said to you stick. Do you hear me?”

Genna was so intimidating, Brienne had no choice but to agree. And the woman made good on her word, making sure that she complimented Brienne as much as possible on the things she was good at and helped her to become somewhat passable at the things she wasn’t.

Genna even spent hours with the seamstresses, finding the best cut of dresses that didn’t make her figure look dreadful. Some of them were even flattering, because they were not cut in a traditional way.

Best of all, Lady Genna made Brienne stand in front of a mirror every day and say nice things about herself – from her eyes to her tall and noble stature.

“Confidence makes up for a lot of things, you’ll find. And it throws those who seek to tear you down far more than your tears will.”

Brienne liked Genna Lannister a lot, and she liked herself even more since she came here. So she was smiling when she answered Jaime’s question.

“I like living here very much. I enjoy spending time with Tyrion and your aunt,” she said.

Brienne decidedly did not mention Cersei, who was not fun to spend time with at all. The other Lannister twin made a point to always have something cruel to say to Brienne. She heeded Genna’s advice, and ignored the vicious words.

“Oh surely, there must be something you don’t like about living here,” Jaime teased as they approached the front gate.

Brienne did not want to bring up his sister. Since they were twins, they were probably close. “Well, I do miss my father.”

Jaime’s lips quirked up in a smile. “Can’t say I relate to that feeling, but I guess that’s an understandable sentiment.”

She nodded as they stopped in the courtyard. She expected Lord Jaime to go on his way after that, but he stayed there, as if wanting something else from her.

“Well, I cannot fix the father situation. But there must be something I can do to make your life here a little better, in thanks for all you do for my brother. Maybe there is a favorite dish I can bribe the cook to make more?”

Brienne was shocked that he cared so much about rewarding her for caring for Tyrion. What kind of family was this that it didn’t come naturally that they should look out for each other?

“Oh, you don’t have to do anything. I would look out for Tyrion regardless,” Brienne said.

Jaime’s green eyes sparkled with joy and fondness at her words, and Tyrion just rolled his eyes.

“Brienne, just tell him.”

She gave him a confused look. “Tell him what?”

“The thing you miss most from home.”

Jaime perked up at this information, seemingly ready to fulfill her wish. Brienne inwardly groaned because Tyrion had brought it up.

“There’s nothing he can do about that.”

Tyrion elbowed her in the knee. “Of course he can. He’s a knight. At least, he’s going to be someday. He’s more able to help you than anyone.”

Jaime gave the two of them a confused look. “What – does she need a dragon slain or to be rescued from something?”

Brienne snorted at that.

“Do I look like I need anyone to rescue me?”

She grimaced, thinking her words might remind him that she was indeed not very ladylike, but he just grinned at her. What was it about the Lannister brothers and their easy acceptance of her strangeness?

“No, you don’t need rescuing at all. So tell me, fair maidenly warrior. What can I do to be of service to you?”

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, and Brienne’s stomach knotted at his touch. Her face felt like it was on fire. Lord Jaime was so handsome, and much kinder than she ever expected him to be.

She might as well tell him her request, even if he laughed in her face. Tyrion wouldn’t let it go if she didn’t.

“Um…at home I used to train with the master at arms. With swords. Lady Genna doesn’t let me do it anymore because she doesn’t think it’s important to my training as a lady.”

Brienne waited for Jaime to start mocking her for it, but again he surprised her by nodding.

“Tyrion’s right. I can help you with that. Meet me at the training yard. After supper. And if Aunt Genna has anything to say about it, she can take it up with me.” Jaime winked at her and then walked quickly into the castle, leaving Brienne blinking behind him in shock.

Not only had he not mocked her for fighting – he had praised her on her tactics.

Not only had he not lectured her for wanting to pick up a sword – he had offered to help train her.

Jaime Lannister was unlike any other person she had ever encountered.

“I’m going to marry him someday,” she blurted out without thinking, causing Tyrion to chuckle.

“As much as I would love to have you as a goodsister, I don’t think that is going to happen,” her best friend said.

She turned and frowned at him for his disloyalty. “Why not, Lady Genna said that I would be a fine catch for any lord, and that particular one doesn’t mind if I pick up a sword or punch bullies in the face. He’s PERFECT.”

Tyrion snorted. “Doesn’t hurt that he’s handsome too.”

Brienne blushed at that. “You know that kind of thing doesn’t matter to me.”

He gave her a sad smile. “You and I both know that it matters to everyone, that’s why Aunt Genna is always nagging us to improve our other strengths.”

Brienne shrugged. “So what if he’s good looking? I’m still going to marry him. Lady Genna says that I am improving on my ladylike courtesies. So why can’t I marry your brother? Don’t you think I’m good enough for him?” She had to admit, the thought that Tyrion didn’t deem her worthy hurt a little bit.

Tyrion sighed and sat down at a nearby bench.

“Of course, you are good enough. I would love it if you became a Lannister, but our father has bigger plans for Jaime than the daughter of a lesser noble such as Tarth.” Tyrion cringed when he said the words, and Brienne patted his arm to assure him that she knew he didn’t feel the same way about her father’s nobility. “This is definitely not what my family had in mind when they offered to foster you and train you to be a lady.”

Brienne just smiled. “But it’s perfect. I’m already trained to be a lady AT Casterly Rock, so easily someday I could be the Lady OF Casterly Rock.”

Tyrion just shook his head. “You would be a wonderful lady here, but my brother is too focused on getting his knighthood now to focus on romance. Besides, I overheard Aunt Genna and father talking about a possible match for him with Lysa Tully. My aunt is against it, but you know how my father could be.” 

Brienne was not deterred. If she had to marry someday, it would be to Jaime. She had only known him for a few minutes, but her feelings on the matter were already very strong.

“I will marry Jaime, even if I have to fight for it,” she said and she heard laughter behind her. Brienne winced and turned to see Cersei Lannister standing there giggling at her proclamation – her and her brother Jaime stood next to her with wide eyes.

This was not the way she wanted her future spouse to learn of her intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is bemused by Brienne's plans, but she starts putting them into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday and Happy Valentine's Day, loves! Thanks for all the sweet comments on chapter 1. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Jaime smiled as Brienne’s mouth fell open with embarrassment when she saw that he had overheard her marital intentions. While she was far too young to be getting married and he had no inclination to find a bride now anyway, he was still flattered that his brother’s protector admired him so.

Cersei, however, thought that the idea was very amusing. “You, marry Jaime? I’ve never heard of anything so ridiculous in all my life! You are a nice girl, Brienne, but let’s be real, you will never be much of a lady.”

Jaime’s stomach soured at his sister’s words. The years since the loss of their mother had not been kind to her, and she was taking her anger out on others.

He was pleased to see Brienne just roll her eyes at Cersei’s words – which made him suspect that this was not the first time Cersei had been harsh with her. Brienne was a kind and brave girl, that much he knew already. And she deserved far more than the mockery she was receiving from his sister.

Jaime walked over to the tall girl and reached for her hand to kiss it once more. Just like before, she blushed from head to toe at their contact. It was really quite adorable.

“I’m utterly charmed that such an honorable girl would choose me for her husband,” he said, causing her eyes to widen. Cersei stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at them. “But my father is already working on matches for me, so you better start proving yourself as a worthy Lannister to him now if you want a chance.”

Jaime saw hope flare in the Briennes's vibrant blue eyes, and he felt a little guilty making her think that she had a chance. He honestly had no control over who he would be able to marry. Still, at least she had something to distract her from Cersei’s cruelty. And he wagered she would be asking her aunt later for more lessons in how to be a better lady.

_ My aunt should really be thanking me for helping me motivate her pupil, _ he thought with a laugh.

He grinned when Brienne took on a determined expression. Jaime’s father was about to get impressed by her alright, if it killed her.

“I will work on your father, but what about you, Lord Jaime?”

He stilled at that. “What about me?”

She nodded. “What would I have to do to make myself worthy in your eyes?”

Cersei snorted. “Change your entire visage,” she muttered under her breath and Jaime leveled her with a stare. His sister just rolled her eyes and stomped off.

Jaime turned back to Brienne and smiled. “Well, you already have impressed me with your fighting skills, kindness and the way you care for my brother.”

Brienne grinned widely at this, and Tyrion nodded. He then paused a moment to think about what he really wanted in a wife someday. Not that Brienne would be an option, but he wanted to be honest with the girl. He thought about the joy he felt when she punched that bully and had all the others running scared.

“You had better keep up with your training, because I want a strong wife.”

She nodded seriously at his requirement, and then a twinkle lit in Brienne’s eyes. He was utterly charmed by it.

“And what if I end up defeating you someday, milord?”

He laughed at that, because he knew that Brienne had now made that her personal challenge. But he was already shaping up to be the best swordfighter in the seven kingdoms, or so his trainers had told him. She didn’t stand a chance.

“Well, then you will have me, by right of conquest.” He was joking of course, but he could tell that Brienne took that answer very seriously. She probably wouldn’t miss a day of training ever again.

“Challenge accepted,” Brienne said, her jaw set.

Jaime looked forward to meeting her in the training field as often as possible.

**

The next day, Brienne was ready to broach the subject with Lady Genna. She had spent the evening pondering Jaime’s words about what it would take to be his wife. She could tell from his tone that while he might genuinely like her, he was just placating her for now and thought she was just a little girl with big dreams.

But she would prove him wrong and show him just how serious she was. Brienne would prove herself worthy to be his wife. Things went well during their first sparring session. He told her that she was a better fighter than he expected. But he said she needed to stop grimacing before she lunged.

“You’re giving the game away.”

Did this mean he wanted her to improve enough to win his hand? She wasn’t foolish enough to truly believe such things, but thought she might be on her way to a place in his heart.

First step – becoming the perfect Lannister lady. And that meant getting the help of Genna Lannister herself.

“Lady Genna – what would it take to be a good Lady of the Rock?”

The elder woman gave her a curious look. “I’m teaching all that I can on how to be a good lady.”

Brienne shook her head. “I don’t mean a good lady in general, I meant of Casterly Rock specifically.”

Genna got a twinkle in her eye and leaned forward. “Well, luckily, I’ve already taught you all you need to know to do that. You are already a confident, strong and brave young lady worthy enough to be called a lioness.”

Brienne’s heartbeat began to speed up. Could it be true? Was she already on her way to becoming a lady that would be allowed to marry Jaime?

“But would Lord Tywin say the same?”

Genna huffed at that. “Tywin just wants his son to marry someone of noble birth who will beget heirs. He is far more concerned about who he will marry Cersei too.”

Brienne suspected Genna was overconfident about Tywin’s lack of interest in Jaime’s matrimonial future, especially with the Lysa Tully rumors. But she wanted the woman on her side, and maybe she could influence things in Brienne’s favor.

“Do you think he might accept me as Jaime’s wife?”

Brienne wanted to cover her mouth in regret – she hadn’t meant to blurt out that she was the one interested in Jaime’s hand. Now the woman would think that she was gold-digging or something. But Genna just smiled at her and patted her hand.

“Let me worry about Tywin when the time comes. But I will do my best to get you ready by then. Your mother was one of my best friends, and I would be honored to have you as my niece in truth.”

Brienne thanked her for everything, and hoped her mother was looking down on them from the heavens with a smile.

Her next step in her plan to become Jaime’s wife was to honor his request, and to do that, she needed to train.

“Lady Genna, I know that you said that sword fighting was not a womanly pursuit – but what if the lord I want to impress finds a girl who can defend herself appealing?”

Genna chuckled. “I can see that you are just the girl to impress my nephew. I should have known that a normal lady would not be enough for him. Luckily for us all – you are extraordinarily unique. Very well, you can train with the boys as long as you continue with your studies every day.”

Cersei had entered the room and heard the tail end of this conversation, so she scowled at Brienne throughout their lessons for the morning.

“It will just be you and me later this afternoon, Cersei, as Brienne has other matters to attend to,” Genna told them.

Cersei slammed her mending on the table and crossed her arms. “I asked to train with the boys years ago, and you never let me.”

Genna asked Brienne to wait in the hallway while she had a discussion with Cersei. Of course, she listened to the argument that went on in the other room.

Genna sighed. “You know your father is grooming you to be a queen and won’t allow it, I had no say in it. Besides, Brienne is different, on that I think we both can agree. She should be allowed to wield a sword because she cannot wield the same weapons as you, dear. The world has not been kind to her, and we should show her every kindness.”

Brienne didn’t know how she felt about that statement from Genna, but she had always been grateful for the woman taking care of her after the death of her mother. Genna was right, she was different and if that made it possible for her to pick up a sword, she didn’t mind one bit.

“Fine, I’m going to go spend time with Jaime, since he will be leaving soon,” Cersei said before wrenching the door open.

Brienne stepped back so that they wouldn’t know she had been listening.

“Take Brienne with you. You know you two aren’t allowed to be alone together,” Genna reminded her.

Cersei glared at her aunt in rage. “Can’t you just let go of these rules? It’s been YEARS since that incident. We’ve barely touched since.”

Brienne wondered what that was about, but knowing how possessive Cersei had been of Jaime, she had a few guesses. Thankfully Jaime did not seem to share that inclination.

That became abundantly clear when the two girls caught up with him in the gardens. “Jaime, you are not going to believe it, Aunt Genna is going to let Brienne train with the boys in sword fighting, like she’s some kind of knight!”

Jaime looked up at Brienne and smiled, and she felt warmth fill her belly. He may not love her yet, but he liked her, and that was a good start.

“Really, you shouldn’t encourage the girl, Jaime. You know she has no hope of becoming a Lannister,” Cersei said, her voice dripping with spite.

Jaime reached out and squeezed Brienne’s hand, and she was surprised by the gesture. Was he really choosing to support her over her sister?

“I don’t know, it never hurts to believe you have a chance at something,” Jaime said, his eyes never leaving Brienne. She blushed and this earned her another of his grins.

Cersei scowled and ripped Jaime away from Brienne and pulled him to the other side of the garden. Brienne could still see and hear them, which is what Genna wanted, so she didn’t follow. She found a bench to sit on and tried not to make it look like she was staring at the twins.

“And would you believe that she still is making us have a chaperone at all times? It’s bad enough that I barely get to see you when you’re here, but now we can never be alone,” Cersei complained.

Jaime scooted away from his sister, who was getting very close to him and not in a sisterly way.

“She is just looking out for us. She doesn’t want what happened before to happen again. I don’t either.”

Cersei pouted. “She can’t control us. We are the same, you and me. Two halves of one whole. I almost want to kiss you out of spite.”

And before anyone knew what was happening, Cersei was grabbing Jaime’s face and planted a kiss on his lips. Jaime pushed her away forcefully.

“Gods, Cersei, what do you think you’re doing?”

She slapped him.

“You didn’t mind before!”

“We were children!”

Cersei pushed him back down on the bench and marched away, stopping in front of Brienne to point a finger in her face.

“You tell anyone, something very bad will happen to you.”

And with that, she was gone and Brienne was left alone in the garden with Jaime. It took her a few moments to process what she had just seen. Jaime, meanwhile, had collapsed onto a bench and his shoulders drooped in shame. She walked over to him hesitantly. Brienne placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her with sad eyes.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that, Brienne,” he said, his voice filled with embarrassment. She didn’t say anything, but he went on to explain what happened when they are children. It was shocking to hear, but she was glad for Genna once again. The thought of what would have happened to him if they had continued down that path and anyone had found out made her head spin.

“I’m glad that we were stopped. Cersei, not so much,” Jaime said sadly as if he read her thoughts. “But she’s still my sister and I love her. Just not in the way she wants to be loved. She’s going to King’s Landing soon with our father and will probably get married. Hopefully, she will give it up by then.”

While Jaime was very handsome, she thought it odd that a sister would be so obsessed over her brother, even after so many years since they had experimented together. Still, she knew how controlling Cersei could be and wondered if Jaime was just a toy that had been taken away from her that she wanted back. She had acted the same way a year or so ago when Tyrion was caught playing with some of her old toys. Cersei had destroyed them out of spite. Brienne worried a little for Jaime now that he had denied his sister.

Jaime stared at her, and she realized she hadn’t said anything yet. “Well, Brienne? Aren’t you going to say anything about what you just witnessed? Are you disgusted by me now?”

She just shook her head at him and pulled him down to sit next to her on the bench. It was then that they both realized that their hands were intertwined.

“You shouldn’t kiss your sister,” Brienne said plainly. Well, obviously, but it was the only thing she could think of to say.

Jaime’s lips quirked up in the corners a bit. “Oh yeah, well who then shall I kiss?”

A boldness filled Brienne and she looked him straight in the eye and said “me.”

Jaime laughed loudly, and it filled her heart to bring him happiness after such an encounter with his sister. Brienne knew he wasn’t mocking her because his expression toward her bore such _ fondness _ that it made her heartache. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Perhaps you are right, milady.”

Brienne was even more in love with him than before. She vowed to never miss a day of sword training. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne's friendship grows through letters. Brienne gets some hope that her plan will be successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang, I almost forgot it was Tuesday! Here's your update. :) 
> 
> Jaime's affection for Brienne grows as they exchange letters. And Brienne's confidence takes a little hit, but she is not down for long. This is a moving time forward chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!

Once Jaime was back in his life as a squire, he found that he missed his young new friend. Luckily, his father required him to write a letter a day to improve his penmanship skills, so he added Brienne to his list of people to write to.

He wrote to her at least once a week, telling her about his daily life and adventures. Sometimes he would tell her thoughts and feelings that he had told no one else before. Jaime thought back to the time in the garden when he had confessed to her all that transpired with Cersei when they were young. He didn’t know what it was about Brienne, but something made it easy for him to unburden things that weighed upon him and shared the load with her.

“It seems I was in great need of a friend like you,” he wrote to her a few months after their meeting. “For I find my life much lighter with someone to talk to so easily.”

Brienne wrote that she shared similar sentiments. Her letters contained details about life at Casterly Rock while he was away, and she always included updates on Tyrion. His brother’s letters were always filled with information about Brienne. It warmed his heart that the two of them had found such a friendship in each other.

Cersei had gone to King’s Landing with Tywin, in hopes that a proposal to the prince was imminent. She wrote Jaime letters filled with praise for the city and life at court.

“Someday, maybe I will be queen and you can be a member of the kingsguard and we can be together forever!”

Jaime cringed when he read that letter. His sister was bordering on delusional sometimes with her obsession to outwit their aunt’s plans to keep them apart. Why she still pursued such an unnatural relationship after all these years was beyond him. Why on earth would he give up his duty as the heir of his family to become a kingsguard for life?

He kept his letters to his sister as short and formal, with brotherly affection only, as possible. He read between the lines of Brienne and Tyrion’s letters to learn that their lives at Casterly were much better off without Cersei’s presence.

And it turned out that Aunt Genna had allowed Brienne to continue with her sword training, which pleased Jaime because he knew that it made her happy.

“I’m beating most of the boys now, and they don’t like it. It’s not my fault that I’m better than them,” she wrote to him.

He beamed with pride when he received that letter. She was good with a sword when they first met, but with practice, she would be an expert fighter. It was a pity that no one really wanted to knight a woman.  _ Maybe when I’m a knight someday, I can let her be my squire and knight her myself. _ It was a silly thought, he knew, but one that made him smile when he thought about it on his lonely nights away from home.

He only made it home a few times in the following years, and every time he visited – it seemed his brother was cleverer, and Brienne was taller.

In their last time at the training yard, she knocked him on his back and he thought she might have gotten the better of him, but he was able to sweep her legs at the last moment and win the day _. I may have to marry this wench after all, since I promised I would if she ever defeated me. It’s getting awfully close. _ Looking over at Brienne, drenched in sweat and panting heavily from their fight, he wondered if that was a bad idea at all.

Not only was Brienne becoming a formidable fighter, but she had also made good on her promise to become a lady. He was amazed at how she could transition from being fiercesome with a sword in her hand to gentle in the dining hall.

But all the time, she was uniquely Brienne.

Genna purposefully sat Jaime and Brienne together at dinner, and he regaled her with his tales of the first tourney he won the melee in. She was very proud of him, and asked for every single detail of the fight. He couldn’t remember when he had more fun talking to someone.

When he was scheduled for his next visit home, his father sent him to Riverrun instead. He was supposed to deliver a message, but Jaime knew that the purpose of this trip was to see if he could suit Lysa Tully as a husband.

He had no interest in the woman, but nagged Brynden Tully to tell him all his war stories so that he could relay them to Brienne.

“You are never going to believe some of the things he told me! I can’t wait to tell them to you in person,” he wrote, thinking about how her blue eyes would light up with delight at the tales.

But a visit home was not possible for a long while, because the Kingswood Brotherhood was making trouble, and it was now time for him to go off to fight.

“Be safe, fight bravely,” she wrote in her last letter to him. “I wish I was there fighting with you.”

Jaime was touched by her worry for him, but Tyrion’s latest letter to him had him concerned for her instead. He crumpled the paper when he read the news about the cruelty of the boys in Casterly Rock, and a certain bet.

He needed to get this battle over with quickly, so he could get back home and knock some of them flat. He was sure Brienne had already done it, but he wanted the satisfaction as well.

_ But first, I had better make some memories of being a daring warrior to bring a smile to her face when I tell her. _

**

Brienne didn’t cry often, Lady Genna had taught her how to brush cruel words aside, but when the tears did flow, she always escaped to where no one would see her. She never wanted to show anyone weakness – another lesson from her benefactress.

After months of being angry when Brienne knocked them into the dust – the young men of Casterly Rock tried a different tactic. They started being  _ nice _ to her. At first, she thought she was finally being accepted as a warrior, as one of them, and she was thrilled. But then their politeness turned to flirting and she was immediately suspicious.

First of all, kind words and flattery would get them nowhere. Her heart belonged to Jaime Lannister, and he was far more kind, handsome and skilled with a sword than any of them. She told the only one that seemed genuinely kind to her – Hyle Hunt – that she was saving herself for Jaime.

But then it turned out that they had a bet about who would take her maidenhood and they all found her plans to wed Jaime absolutely ridiculous. She overheard them mocking her when they thought she had left the yard for the day.

“Lady Genna has not done her any favors, building up her confidence like that. There is no way Lord Jaime would marry someone as ugly as her,” one boy joked.

“No one would. Or, if Tarth was worth the trouble of marrying her, they would have to bed her in the dark to get the job done,” another laughed.

“She’s nothing but a Lannister pity case, and when they can’t find a husband for her, she will go back to Tarth all alone and live there for the rest of her days. Seriously, the money prize from our bet wasn’t even worth having to pretend like we were interested.”

Their words, while she had heard many of them before, cut Brienne deep, and she was allowing herself a good cry. She took herself to the cliffs where she and Jaime had jumped into the water below from a few months ago, and let the floodgates of her tears open. 

She had been fine bottling up her feelings about Hunt and the others until she saw that Tyrion was standing next to her, looking furious.

“I’m going to kill them,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t go starting something,” Brienne admonished. “Because I will just have to finish it and I really don’t want to be around any of them right now, not even to fight them.”

Tyrion tried to cheer her up, but it was no use. “What they say doesn’t even matter, Brienne. You are doing all the things that you planned on doing to win Jaime’s hand.”

Brienne just looked at Tyrion with sad eyes and reminded him that he himself was one of the people who thought the idea of her marrying Jaime wasn’t possible in the first place.

She had not allowed herself to doubt her plan to wed the eldest Lannister son, not once. Even when Jaime was away. Brienne cherished every letter from him, and enjoyed the friendship bond that seemed to grow closer between them with every passing year.

“Moving in the right direction,” she told herself.

But on days like today, when it seemed like nobody but Brienne herself thought it was possible, she allowed herself a good cry. She would never be a knight, and she would never be a lady. Where did she fit in this world?

_ With Jaime. He sees you as both. Keep the faith _ , she told herself.

She was wiping the tears from her eyes when she saw Lady Genna coming up the path toward her. “My goodness, young lady. Could you have picked a closer place to escape to? I haven’t had this much exercise in years.”

Brienne shot to her feet. “Lady Genna! I’m sorry, I was just…”

“Working through your emotions after those idiots trampled on them, I know. Tyrion told me what happened.”

Brienne flushed at this information. She wished Tyrion would keep some things to himself. “I’m sorry you had to hear about that, milady.”

Genna waved off her apologies. “Jealous fools. They don’t like that a lady can beat them to the dust. And the fact that you are also of a higher station in nobility to them, they just want to bring you down a few notches. I’m sad to see it may have worked a little.

Brienne shook her head frantically. “Oh no, Lady Genna. I did not forget all the things you taught me, and those idiots will not bring me down. I look forward to breaking a nose or two in our next fight.”

Genna snorted at that. “As long as you wipe the blood from your shirt before your lady lessons, my dear.”

This made Brienne giggle. How blessed she was to have found Lady Genna, who let her be who she truly was – a follower of both the maiden and the warrior.

“So, if you aren’t hurt by their words – why are you here wiping tears from your eyes?”

Brienne explained the reason for her tears, and Genna reached out and squeezed her hand.

“Believe me, girl, you are not alone in your quest. I want you to be a Lannister too. And I bear good news on that front.”

Genna turned to walk back to the castle and beckoned for Brienne to follow her. It didn’t take too many of Brienne’s long strides to catch up.

“I’ve just received a letter from Tywin. It seems that Jaime’s visit to Riverrun did not go as he hoped, and he has dropped the pursuit of a betrothal with the Tullys.”

Brienne’s heart soared at this news. The only thing Jaime had told her about his trip to Riverrun was that he had some great battle stories to tell, but he offered very few details about his potential betrothed. This was excellent news indeed.

“In fact, he bemoaned the fact that he might ever find someone to interest his son. And in the letter, he did mention that you and Jaime had become good friends and Tywin inquired about your training as a lady. He wants to know my thoughts on whether you might be an option as a future Lady Lannister, and of course, I will say that you are more than qualified.”

Brienne wanted to scream with joy, but she minded her lady training and kept her excitement at bay. She had accomplished her first task toward marrying Jaime – she had impressed Tywin Lannister.

Now she just had to do the second part – get good enough with a sword to defeat him in battle. If he lived to fight her, that was. For Genna bore other news. Jaime was off to fight in his first war. And though Brienne knew that he was one of the best fighters in the seven kingdoms, it absolutely killed her that she wasn’t by his side.

So, pushing her joy of the news of Tywin’s acceptance aside, she penned Jaime a letter admonishing him to be safe. Tyrion was sending a raven at the same time to him, probably sharing his anger at Hunt and the lot since he couldn’t keep anything secret.

And now they were left just waiting for news. Brienne’s sixteenth nameday came and went without a letter from Jaime, which she understood. It still made her a little sad, though, because he had sent her a nameday letter with a gift every year for the past three years.

Jaime’s nineteenth nameday came and went as well, and she had no idea where to even try sending him something.

“Please be alive, Jaime,” she whispered in the dark, hoping that one of the seven gods would hear her plea and keep him safe.

“I’m going to go find him,” she told Tyrion one day as she tried to steal a sword from the armory. “It’s been so long, something is wrong.”

He was saved from having to argue with her when a raven arrived that day – the battle had been won, the brotherhood defeated – and Jaime was a hero! Brienne breathed a sigh of relief when Lady Genna read the letter to him.

“He added a note for you specifically at the end, Brienne,” Genna said. Brienne wished she could grab the letter out of the older woman’s hand and read it in his own writing, but Genna started reading it out loud instead. “Brienne – I would have written you a letter of your own with battle details, but I will share them personally when I arrive for a visit in a fortnight. And though I have told you to stop calling me Lord Jaime so formally all the time, when we next meet I think you should call me by my new title – “Ser Jaime.”

Genna was confused by the message to Brienne. “What does he mean by that?”

She gave the young lady a concerned look, because Brienne had gasped at the end of the letter her eyes filled with proud tears.

“It means he’s been knighted.”

Brienne wished she had been there to see it. That night, she dreamed that Ser Jaime knighted her after their wedding. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime comes home to Casterly Rock and finds its missing one tall lady warrior. Brienne loves Tarth, but wishes more than anything to be home at CR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies to all of you! I realize that I forgot to do Friday's update. I have a good excuse though - I was at a creative writing conference learning all the things. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was funny how home seemed so different when you grew up, Jaime thought to himself as he stood in the courtyard of Casterly Rock. Sure, he was still a young man at 18, but he had been through a war and been knighted. Though his family’s keep was one of the largest in Westeros, it felt rather small after the life he had lived for the past year.

No longer a squire, Jaime’s father had requested him to attend him in King’s Landing to discuss his future. He was sure he would probably be made the head of the Lannister army, though one war was hardly enough experience for such a thing.

And while there was peacetime, he would probably be expected to run Casterly Rock on his father’s behalf.

But Jaime had requested a short respite before going to the capital – he wanted to go home and see his brother and Brienne. It had been far too long.

He was surprised that the two of them were nowhere to be seen when he entered the courtyard. “Probably off up to some mischief,” he muttered. Though Brienne was almost a woman grown at 16 – in his mind he still pictured her as that younger girl running around knocking down bullies for his brother.

“Aha, here is the proud knight, come home at last!” Aunt Genna was the only one from his family to greet him now. It was strange, but he was happy to see her.

“Well met, aunt. And how are things here at home?”

Genna scoffed. “Of course, everything is running smoothly since I’m in charge. I can’t say the same for when your father hands the reins over to you.”

Jaime laughed at this. “As though I would ever wrest control from you. I will, of course, let you still be in charge and do as I’m told.”

Genna reached up and patted his cheek. “I always thought you were a good lad.”

He grinned at her and gave her a peck on her withered cheek. “Where is my brother…and Lady Brienne?”

Genna gave him a shrewd smile when he included her ward. “Your brother is in the library, as per usual. He spends more time there these days, now that Brienne is gone.”

Jaime nearly dropped his bag at this news. “Brienne is gone? She isn’t here? Why not? This is her home!”

Genna gave him a knowing look. “Well, it isn’t her home, not really, Jaime. Not yet.”

“Not yet? What is that supposed to mean? And where has she gone?”

His aunt wouldn’t answer his questions until they were settled in the great hall with lunch in front of them. He was too anxious to eat, because he worried for Brienne’s welfare. He didn’t like when someone he cared about wasn’t where he expected she’d be.

“She went home, to Tarth.”

This really is her home, not that place, Jaime thought, but Genna continued.

“Much as I would have liked for her to stay with me forever, she is a woman grown now. She’s sixteen and after her nameday, her father wrote and requested that we send her home.”

Her nameday. Jaime felt a tinge of guilt that he hadn’t been able to send her a letter or a gift. He would have to get her a good one to make up for it. Perhaps he could have a new sword made for her. But how would he get a sword to her now that she was all the way on Tarth? And how would he be able to tell her stories of his adventures? He promised to do it in person.

“When will she be back?”

Genna laughed at him, and it made him scowl even further.

“Oh nephew, did you believe Brienne would be here forever? I imagine she won’t be coming back, unless you do something about it. I imagine her father is trying to set up some betrothals for her right now.”

Betrothals? For Brienne? It couldn’t be! Certainly, she had the skills and grace to be a lady, his aunt had seen to that. But she deserved to be in the training yards with a sword in her hand, not boxed in by some husband who wouldn’t allow her to do so.

Jaime’s fist clenched in anger when he thought about Brienne’s future husband.

“Jaime – are you even listening to me?” Genna wore a grin on her face, despite her exasperated words.

“No, I’m sorry, aunt. I didn’t hear the question, what did you ask?”

Genna chuckled. “I just asked if you were going to.”

He cocked his head at her. The older woman wasn’t making any sense. “Going to do what?”

She shook her head in frustration. “Do pay attention, my boy. Are you going to do something about bringing Brienne back to Casterly Rock?”

What did his aunt expect him to do? Invade Tarth and demand her father return her to foster again?

“I’m not sure Lord Selwyn will give her back to us now that he is in the process of planning her future,” Jaime replied, still wondering what his aunt was getting at.

“Yes, there is only one way we can have Brienne return to us, and you are the only one that can help.”

Jaime was still confused.

“Oh gods. Are you really this thick? Marry her, Jaime! You need to marry Brienne so that she can come home to us.”

Jaime’s mouth dropped open in shock. Him…married to Brienne? He had never imagined such a thing.

_She had, though_ , he told himself, _she told you so when she was young_.

A flighting fancy of a teenage girl, he scoffed.

But…she had continued with her training when he said he would only wed someone who was a strong warrior. And that he would have to marry her if she ever defeated him in combat. Jaime’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. Brienne still didn’t want to marry him…did she?

“Oh come on, lad, you can’t tell me that the thought is so preposterous. You two have exchanged letters nearly every other day for years. You must share some affection for one another.”

Jaime nodded. “I had thought to offer her a position as my squire.”

Genna gave him a sad smile. “And she would have loved that, but no matter how much she wants to be a knight, it is her duty to be a lady.”

_If she was married to me, she could be both,_ he thought, and it made him very happy that he could do that for her. She was his best friend, he admitted to himself and they could be together. Still, the thought of being man and wife with her -he had never thought of a romantic connection between the two of them.

_ You are lying to yourself. You’ve dreamed of her. And the thought of her sapphire eyes brought you comfort when you were preparing for battle. _

The thoughts came unbidden, but Jaime knew they were true. Maybe throughout the years, he had grown an affection for Brienne outside of just friendship. And now she might be betrothed to another before he even had the opportunity to know if it was love.

And he didn’t know if he had any physical attraction to her – could he ever see her as anything more than the young girl he first knew? Was it possible to be in love with someone, but not want to bed them?

“My father would never allow it,” came the excuse he gave to his aunt, although he was already talking himself into asking for her hand anyway. Even if their marriage was platonic for years, at least he could offer her a life better than some lesser lordling that wanted her for her land.

“He does approve. I have been working on this conclusion for years, my dear boy.”

Jaime just rolled his eyes at his aunt. Of course, she had. Genna loved Brienne and felt some responsibility for her. She also loved Jaime. Why wouldn’t she want two people she loved to be happily married to each other.

“I will write to her father, and request an audience. But there is no guarantee I will be able to speak to him in time.”

Genna nodded glumly. “Especially when you read all the ravens that arrived for you while you were away. I believe you are expected to report to Harrenhal immediately. Not just by order of your father, but by the king. There is to be a tournament.”

Jaime groaned when Genna handed him letters from his father, Ser Arthur Dayne and several from Cersei. He hurried himself off to the library to read them near Tyrion. If he couldn’t see Brienne, at least he could tell his brother stories of the war in person.

All along the way, he mentally wrote drafts of the letter he would send to Brienne to broach the subject of marriage.

**

Brienne loved Tarth, really she did. But she missed her home more. She wondered when Casterly Rock had become the place that her heart called home over where she had been born. Whenever she was sitting with her father, going over a list of prospective suitors, she longed to be running along the coastline with Tyrion.

Or knocking idiot men in the dust.

Her father, though always supportive before, had not allowed her to have a sword in her hand since she arrived.

“You are a lady now, soon to be wife. We can’t risk letting a potential husband now how you like to spend your time. They can learn that you wield a sword after it’s too late for them to back out,” Selwyn had assured her.

Brienne wanted to roll her eyes at that. Her father did not understand that she wouldn’t get married to any of the men he had in mind. There was only one man that could get her to the sept, and he had probably forgotten she existed.

_ Jaime’s a knight now. He can have any maid in the kingdom. I need to find a way to remind him that I exist. _

This line of thinking was why Brienne was completely shocked when she read the letter that soon arrived from Casterly Rock.

_ Dear Brienne, _

_ I was very vexed to come home and find that you had gone. I have many tales of adventure to share with you and I promised to do so in person. You are making me forsake my vows, Brienne. Not very noble of you. _

_ I also owe you a nameday present, and I won’t give you one until we meet again in person. I hoped that it would be soon, because I need to have a very important discussion with your father. Please tell him to hold off on sending betrothal negotiations to other lords until I arrive. _

Brienne dropped the letter when she read that sentence. That could only mean one thing – Ser Jaime was going to talk to her father about a betrothal with her? She could scarcely believe it! She had been working toward this day for years, and it had finally arrived. Brienne would wed the most handsome man in Westeros, and also the kindest. The man who saw her as not only a lady, but as someone worthy to carry a sword. He would let her be who she was meant to be. And she could go home.

Brienne read further to see how soon Jaime would arrive.

_ Unfortunately, my visit to Tarth has to be delayed so him waiting may not be possible. I have a missive from King’s Landing, bidding me to travel to Harrenhal for a tournament. I have a direct request from the King to participate. _

_ You are the only person I would ever confess this too, but I am nervous about entering this tournament. My sister is now betrothed to the prince, and her letters to me grow madder each day. She is insisting that I join the Kingsguard. I told her such a notion is ludicrous, but you know Cersei when she gets an idea about something. She will stop at nothing to make things happen the way she wants them to. Her last letter indicated that she had gone against my wishes. Brienne, Cersei spoke to the king about me becoming a member of the Kingsguard. She told me to do well in this tournament because he would be watching. _

_ I cannot miss the tournament because I already gave my word I would participate, but I cannot become a Kingsguard and forsake my duty to my family, both present and future. But if the King demands it, I must, musn’t I? I’m simply at a loss for what to do. _

_ I hope that something will happen and I can visit you soon on Tarth, but if not, I want you to know that you are the best friend I’ve ever had and I hope that if we cannot be anything more than this, you will continue to write me while I do what my king bids. _

_ Pray for me, Brienne, to all the seven gods if you believe in them. I need all the help I can get. _

_ Yours, Jaime _

Brienne crumpled the letter in her hand, seething with rage. How dare Cersei put Jaime in this position? She was still so angry that her plaything had been taken away, and that she couldn’t be Lord of Casterly Rock herself, that she needed to take everything away from Jaime.

Well, this would not be happening. Not if Brienne of Tarth had anything to say about it.

She threw the letter into the fire and sprung into action. Brienne started tossing her clothes in a bag. She would have to take a sword from the armory, and a shield. Perhaps she could sneak out some armor, but Brienne didn’t think she could get away quietly if she did.

Guilt at abandoning her father ate at her as she walked down the hallway, so she decided to be honest with him. She changed her direction to the great hall.

“Father, stop going over that list of suitors, I will marry none of them.”

The great Selwyn Tarth looked up at her and sputtered. “What? Why?”

“The man I love and want to marry will be here soon to ask for your blessing to marry me.” She stood tall and strong, waiting for her father to argue.

His blue eyes took in her bag and travel clothes.

“And then where are you going, daughter?”

She grinned at him. “Why, I’m going to save him, of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne finally reunite. Much sparring ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Jaime stared down at his drink glumly. He would rather be at home, reading with his brother. Or sparring with Brienne. He would even rather be back on the battlefield with his brothers in arms. Anything other than traveling with the Lannister group of soldiers to the tourney at Harrenhal. They were less than a day’s ride away, their travel slower than most because his father had sent a large entourage to represent the family.

At least they had stopped at an inn for the night, and he didn’t have to stay in the obscenely large tent again. After his years as a squire, his father’s displays of pampering and wealth were somewhat embarrassing.

I’ve come a far cry from sleeping on a bedroll in the rain, he thought.

Jaime’s thoughts strayed to Brienne. It had been several weeks since he had written. He wondered what she thought of his potential marriage proposal. He shouldn’t have even told her about it, since it seemed that he would be ordered into the kingsguard after his sister’s manipulation.

All that he hoped for now was that she would find someone who would allow her to be her true self, though there was a shortage of such men in Westeros. Or, she could marry someone older and be free soon enough, he thought. But the thought of an old man putting his hands on her made him want to punch something.

As his fellow travelers burst into song, Jaime’s head began to ache. He had to get out of there. He decided to check on the horses again and went out to the stables. All was quiet when he opened the barn, but he saw a flash of something blue going into one of the stalls in the back.

His knight senses were put on alert. Someone was here, and that someone didn’t want to be seen.

“Hello? I mean you no harm, but I know that you are there. You might as well come out,” he said. When he got no reply, he walked softly toward the stall where they were stalling and drew his sword. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice.”

He heard someone mumble curses under their breath and worked to keep his smile down at that. Jaime was wondering if this was some sort of teenage runaway when a blonde head popped out of the hay. And on that blonde head was a pair of blue eyes that he would recognize anywhere.

“Brienne…”

Of all the people Jaime thought he could run into in a barn on the way to Harrenhal, Brienne of Tarth was not one of them. Despite his shock, he reached down to help her off the ground.

“Ser Jaime,” she said with a smile, and he was momentarily proud when she used his new knightly title. But then he realized that she seemed to be unaccompanied and spending time in a barn outside an inn at night.

“What in seven hells are you doing here?” His voice was probably more harsher than he intended, and her eyes widened in surprise. Though he had often teased Brienne, they had seldom fought.

“I just…”

“Does your father know you’re here? Does Genna? Are you alone without an escort?”

Brienne raised her chin stubbornly. “I’m not a little girl anymore, and I can take care of myself.”

Jaime took a minute to study her. She was indeed no longer the young teen he remembered, she was a grown woman. He could hardly believe it. Her height made her look tall and strong, and her muscles had a new tone to them that he couldn’t help but admire.

Though he had started growing a fondness for Brienne through their letters, seeing her now as a woman in front of him – something inside of him stirred.

“I know you can take care of yourself. You can probably trounce any man who would dare accost you. But that doesn’t mean someone can’t take you by surprise and get the jump on you.”

Brienne just humpfed at his statement and continued to pull straw out of her hair, and he couldn’t help but grin.

“Brienne…” he said again, with more fondness in his voice and she looked up at him with her lovely eyes that always seemed to pierce him. “I’m…really glad to see you.”

Brienne smiled at this and launched herself at him for a hug. He staggered back in surprise at the force of it, but gladly returned the embrace.

“Me too, Jaime. I was so surprised by your letter, and then so afraid for you.”

Jaime sighed. “I know, but there’s nothing to be done about it.”

Brienne scowled at him. “Of course there is. The king won’t make you be in the kingsguard if you fail to win the tournament – it would not make sense for him to push the matter.”

Jaime sat down on a nearby haystack and pondered her words. “If you are suggesting that I throw the competition…”

Brienne gasped. “I wouldn’t dream of it. You would never be so dishonorable!”

He fought the urge to smile at the vehemence of her words. What had he done to deserve someone who believed in him as much as Brienne did?

“Well, then I don’t see any other way around it, because of course I will win the tournament. I’ve been training for this sort of thing for years, and am better than most of my peers.” Jaime threw up his hands in frustration, and Brienne just rolled her eyes at him.

“We will talk about your incredible ego later. Another fighter that can beat you will just have to enter the tournament as well.” Her gaze was steady on his, as if trying to tell him something.

“Makes sense, but who?”

Brienne let out an exasperated sigh. “Me, Ser Jaime. I mean to enter.”

Jaime shot to his feet at that. “Absolutely not. I forbid it.”

She arched an eyebrow at that. “Oh, are you in a position to forbid me to do anything?”

Jaime stalked closer to her. Stubborn girl. In her desire to save him, she would end up getting herself killed. He was not worth it.

“No one will let you enter the tournament if they know you are a woman, so the only way you can get in is by keeping that information concealed. I will simply tell everyone who you really are and they will stop you from competing.”

Jaime felt triumphant in his ability to stop her from risking her life, but when tears filled her big blue eyes, it was like a punch in the gut.

“Why would you do that to me? You know I’ve been training with a sword for years now. I can do this – I can prove my worth.” Brienne wiped the tears from her eyes and lifted her jaw stubbornly. And Jaime knew that it was not just about saving him – fighting in this tournament would help her carve out her place in this world. Whether or not her father married her off to some old man – she would at least have this experience.

But could he risk her entering such a dangerous tournament? There was only one way to tell.

“Fine, we will spar right now to decide if you can do it. And be warned, Brienne, I’m not going to hold anything back.”

Brienne grinned at him and pulled her sword, getting in the ready position. His boring evening had suddenly become quite exciting.

**

Although Jaime was nearly fully grown the last time she had seen him, the man that stood before Brienne now was still a shock to her system. His long blonde locks hung around his face, and a slight beard grew on his chin. He grinned widely at her as he drew his sword and circled around her.

She had dreamed of his smile for years, but seeing it in person was disarming. But she couldn’t let him distract her. Brienne had a mission to fulfill. She had to beat him in this fight and prove herself able to fight in the tournament. And once there – losing was not an option. She would be fighting for Jaime’s freedom, and she could not lose.

Brienne decided to make the first move against Jaime, which he quickly parried. “You need to not grimace when you lunge. It gives you away,” he said.

She tucked that information away in her brain for later, but now was not the time for her to relearn any fighting skills.

Jaime took a swing at her, and she blocked. The fight was on. His eyes widened with surprise when she held her own against him, and his grin turned into a look of concentration. Brienne nearly beamed with pride at how her sword skills had truly improved throughout the years.

She had told herself she needed to beat Jaime one day so she could marry him – and now she was finally getting her chance to fight him.

Blow for blow they continued, their swords kissing and reflecting the moonlight as they fought their way out of the barn.

“You’re good, Brienne. I’m surprised,” Jaime said…pushing her back against the barn wall.

“So are you,” she muttered, trying to push him off of her. His face was so close to hers, that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

_ I could almost lean forward and kiss him _ , she thought.

Brienne knew that Jaime had affection for her but did not think of her like that – as a man does a woman.

_ Later, once I’ve saved him and we are to wed, I can worry about that part _ , she told herself.

And while a kiss would surely throw Jaime off his game, she didn’t stoop to such underhanded tactics. She mustered what strength she had and pushed him back.

Jaime looked at her in surprise, but smiled again. “Nice, Brienne.” 

She lunged at him again, and they were off once more, their swords and heavy breathing the only sounds in the quiet yard. They could hear the songs from the pub in the distance, but Brienne blocked it out and to her, she and Jaime were the only two people in the world.

She got in a good blow, and getting past Jaime’s sword and accidentally smacking him in the mouth. His lip started to bleed. She resisted the urge to reach out to him to make sure he was alright, because he came back at her with full force and it took all that was in her to block each blow.

When she wasn’t expecting it, Jaime swept one of her legs and she fell beneath him. Jaime landed on top of her, his sword at her neck. The two of them remained in that position, breathing heavily and staring at each other.

Something felt different in the air between them. Jaime was looking at her with something in his eyes that looked like…hunger.

“Yield,” he said, his voice deeper and courser than he had ever heard it. Brienne pushed at him with all her might. She had to win this. She couldn’t yield.

But it was no use, he was an unmovable force on top of her.

“Yield, Brienne, please,” his voice had taken a pleading tone that she had never heard on him before. Frustrated, she closed her eyes and nodded. She expected him to scramble off of her immediately – but he startled her by connecting his lips to hers.

**

He was kissing Brienne, and it was everything he wanted in life and nothing he had expected. Jaime had hoped that once they were wed, a physical relationship would develop between them over time. But seeing her standing there with a sword in her hand, coming very close to beating him in a fight – she was glorious.

He had never seen anyone like her before and knew that she was the woman for him, in every way. Jaime thought she might have been having similar feelings, because she had a look in her eyes when he pinned her to the barn like she was about to kiss him. Mush to his dismay, she pushed him away instead.

When Jaime finally toppled her and fell on top, the feel of his body nestled so close to hers was almost too much for him. They fit perfectly together, an even match. As she wriggled to try to find a way to get loose from his hold, his body started to respond in a way that would soon be noticeable for her.

When she finally yielded, he knew the honorable thing to do would be to get right off of her. But Jaime Lannister decided for once in his life to do something for himself – he stayed right where he was. And then he kissed her.

She gasped in surprise when their lips met, but Brienne soon melted into the kiss. He took a moment to enjoy the taste of her, but then forced himself away. He didn’t want to dishonor Brienne before they were wed. She may be an accomplished swordswoman, but she was also a lady.

His lady.

Jaime broke into a huge grin at that as he stood and helped her up.

“What are you smiling at?” He didn’t know how she noticed his smile, for at the moment, Brienne was looking at anything but him.

He decided to tell her the truth. “I was thinking of what a fine warrior you’ve become, almost beating the greatest swordsman in Westeros. And I was also thinking that you were my lady.”

She blushed at his words. “Am I?”

Jaime lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet. “Yes, you are mine, and I am yours. If you’ll have me.”

She smiled at this. “I told you when I was thirteen that I would.”

He chuckled at this, but it was cut short by her frown. “What vexes you?”

“I lost.”

Jaime nodded, but he failed to see the problem. “You did, but you almost won. You were astonishing, Brienne.”

Her eyes perked up at this, and her face lit with hope. “So you won’t stop me from fighting in the tournament?”

Jaime pondered it for a moment. Could he risk it? She had held her own, and would probably do the same in the tournament. Pride stirred within him at the thought of them finishing first and second in the melee.

But what would become of her when everyone learned that she was a woman? Not everyone would be kind. But they could beat down the idiots together.

“Very well, you can enter the tournament and I will help you conceal your identity,” he said and Brienne threw her arms around him with joy.

“Oh, thank you, Jaime! I won’t disappoint you! I will win this and you will be free.”

Jaime pulled back and gave her a wry look. “I don’t know, Brienne, you couldn’t beat me, and honor compels me to fight my best in this tournament. And I will win and Aerys will follow my sister’s whim and appoint me to the kingsguard.”

Brienne just shook her head. “It won’t come to that. I won’t let you win.”

Jaime just smiled as he pulled her in for another kiss. Stubborn woman, he really hoped she was right. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tourney begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

Harrenhal was not a pleasant place, and Brienne wondered why anyone would want to have a tournament there. It’s ruined keep did little to house the nobility that were gathering for the big event, so large pavilions of tents popped up in the area surrounding it.

Brienne had not traveled much other than from Tarth to Casterly Rock, so even a castle in such disrepair was exciting for her.

“Don’t get too excited, Brienne. We have a lot of work to do to keep you hidden,” Jaime mumbled under his breath.

The Lannister men who accompanied them had not blinked twice when Jaime announced that she would be joining them at the tourney. Of course, he had not mentioned she would be fighting. Since she had practically grown up at Casterly Rock Brienne's uniqueness was not new to the Lannister men.

“I’m going to need a helmet,” she said. “I was able to piece enough armor together from Tarth, but that is the one thing missing.”

Jaime demanded to see her armor and had scoffed at it. “It doesn’t fit you at all! How will you be able to fight in it?”

She leveled that serious stare at him that he had grown to love. “I’ll manage.”

“I’m going to have a suit of armor made for you, even if I have to have it sent to you from King's Landing to Tarth,” Jaime volunteered 

Brienne crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the man she’d loved since girlhood.

”Jaime, I'm going to win and you will go home to Casterly.”

Jaime gave her a grim smile. 

”Well win or lose, I'm getting you a proper suit if armor.”

But it turned out that winning was not a sure thing anymore. “Rhaegar Targaryen is entering the tourney, Brienne. Mayhaps you don’t have to beat me at all. He’s a better fighter than me.”

The stubborn set of her chin was back. “No matter, I will enter, just to be sure. Besides, even if you don’t win, the king may still appoint you, just for fun. I might be enough of a spectacle to distract him from anything like that.”

Brienne would do what she must to save Jaime, even if it meant putting herself in the line of scrutiny.

Another problem with spending time with the Lannister men was that they hardly got any alone time together, because they had to protect her reputation. But Brienne pulled him away from the crowd whenever she could. Because she found that she had a big problem – now that she knew what it felt like to kiss Jaime Lannister, she never wanted to stop. Ever.

He seemed to feel the same way about her, because he was often pulling her behind a tent or up against a tree in the woods to lock lips with her.

“I may be going to swear my life away soon, but I want to kiss you while I can.”

She hated that he was such a defeatist about the whole thing. It didn’t help that Cersei and the rest of the entourage from King’s Landing arrived. His sister mockingly boasted about how much she had been talking him up as a future kingsguard to Aerys.

“The king is quite smitten with me. He listens to whatever I say.”

Brienne was sure that wasn’t completely accurate, but if the rumors of the king’s madness were true he might be taking counsel from Cersei.

When Tywin arrived in their encampment to pay a visit to his son, Brienne made herself scarce. The last thing she needed was for the Lannister patriarch to give her away before the tournament.

“He says that Cersei is stirring things up, and even though he is hand of the king, there is not much he can do unless something drastic happens,” Jaime told her later that night over dinner. “I didn’t tell him about our plan, because I think he is quite worried about the madness of the king. He is trying to get Rhaegar aside for a meeting.”

They discussed the politics at the capitol for a while, before bed. As they were parting for the night (Brienne wished she could share a tent with Jaime, but he insisted on preserving her honor until they could be wed – if they could be wed), he reached behind him for a sack. Out of the bag he pulled a new helmet and handed it to her.

“Jaime…I don’t know how to thank you.” She was truly awed at such a gift. For most men would mock her for wanting to fight, but the man she loved was outfitting her for a tourney.

Jaime just smiled and took the helmet back from her, and placed it upon her head. He lowered the visor so no one could see the woman beneath. It would have to do to preserve her gender secret.

“It’s a shame you have to hide those astonishing eyes, for they would be very useful in distracting your opponent,” he teased. “It certainly works on me.”

Jaime lifted the helmet off her again and captured her lips. Brienne wandered back to her tent a happy woman. Sure, she was nervous about the tourney tomorrow, but she was confident that she would win.

Still, it was hard for her to sleep. What if Aerys still made Jaime become a kingsguard even if he didn’t win the tournament? Would tonight’s kisses be their last?

Brienne heard a rustling outside the tent. Though it was her first time out in the world, Brienne knew enough to protect herself. She reached for her dagger that she kept hidden under her pillow. When her tent flap opened and a figure entered, she charged at it and knocked him over before they had time to suspect anything.

“It’s me, Brienne, it’s me.”

Brienne blinked, her eyes still adjusting to the dark. “Jaime? What are you doing here?”

He smiled at her as she climbed off of him and he sat up. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Brienne nodded. “Me either, I’m too excited. Or too nervous. I can’t decide which.”

Jaime chuckled at that. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ears, and she relished the feel of his warm hands on her face. “You’re going to do great. You are going to astonish everyone.”

Brienne’s heart poundly wildly in her chest. Sure, she wanted to win tomorrow and show the world what she was made of, but knowing Jaime believed in her, that was EVERYTHING.

“What are you doing here? Have you decided we should finally…” Her eyes glanced toward the bed, blushing at where her thoughts had wandered.

Jaime turned equally red when he followed the trail of her vision. “Gods, Brienne, I want that more than anything. But I will not dishonor you before we wed, and certainly not in a tent surrounded by Lannister soldiers.”

She bit her lip. Brienne wanted Jaime, and she didn’t care where it happened. But she also didn’t want them to be distracted the night before their tournament. “Then why are you here in the middle of the night, and looking so handsome?”

Brienne had to say something – the man was attractive, and in her tent. How was she supposed to keep her hands to herself?

Jaime grinned at her. “Oh, you think I might be too hard to resist?”

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. “Seriously, what are you doing here?”

“Well, even though we can’t…you know…before we are wed, I would like to…hold you. If that’s alright? Tomorrow could change everything in our lives and I don’t want to be alone.”

Brienne’s heart melted for him. They were so in sync. Had she not been feeling almost the exact same way?

“Of course…you can stay here with me.”

Jaime was already crawling into her bed. “Great, I will make sure to get out in the morning before the rest of the camp wakes up.”

Brienne curled up next to him, not sure if she was allowed to touch Jaime. He answered her question by pulling her into his arms.

“Go to sleep, love. Tomorrow you will prove your mettle.”

And safely warm in Jaime’s arms, she drifted off to sleep.

**

The camp was already starting to stir with excitement when Jaime snuck out of Brienne’s tent toward his own the next day. He hated to leave her arms. Today could end in two different ways. Either he would be pulled from Brienne’s side forever, or they would somehow find a way for him to remain free and they would be betrothed.

First up in the tournament was the joust. Brienne would not be competing in this event, as she did not have the horse or the experience to do so. Still, it filled his heart with pride to know that she was there to watch him. Jaime wanted to make her proud.

Around his neck, he wore a necklace that she had handed off to him this morning before he left. “It was my mother’s. It’s all I have left of her. It will bring you luck.”

A favor from his lady, like a true knight. He, in turn, had given her a lion pendant passed to him by his own mother. Now she had a favor as well.

“May fortune smile on us today, milady ser.” He stole a kiss from her before leaving.

As Jaime approached his first run in the joust, he fingered the necklace. It helped center him. He would do the honorable thing and compete at his best today. And he did – knocking competitor after competitor off of their mounts throughout the day.

Until it was him and the Tagaryen prince left. He was knocked flat on his ass by Raegar, but the prince helped him up with a grin on his face. “Good showing, Lannister, you almost had me.”

The crowd cheered for both men, and the king looked impressed. Cersei’s mouth smirked. This was what she wanted – for him to make an impressive showing in the tournament.

When the melee was about to begin, he spotted Brienne from across the group of knights. It wasn’t hard to miss her, because she stood taller than most and her helmet was already down. Rumors had made their way through the gathered about who the mysterious knight might be.

She’s amazing, and she’s mine, he wanted to shout at them all, but he made his way over to her instead.

“Stay to my left and we can work together for as long as possible,” Jaime whispered. “They will all try for you first since you seem like a big threat and are a mystery to them. Just stay calm and focus on one move at a time.”

Brienne nodded, and he knew that she didn’t want to reveal her female voice. He reached down and squeezed her armored hand with his, not that they could feel the connection much. But she squeezed back, obviously appreciating the gesture.

As soon as the melee started, they made quick work of every warrior that came their way. Fighting back to back felt natural, like they were meant to do so their entire lives. Whoever thought that women couldn’t be knights had clearly never met Brienne of Tarth.

Having a sword in her hand was what she had been born for, and he was lucky enough to witness it. And he hoped to do so for the rest of their lives.

Challenger by challenger fell, until there were only four left on the field – the two of them and Prince Rhaegar and the man he was fighting with, the huge warrior, Gregor Clegane. Jaime turned to Brienne and grinned.

“Well, that’s it, Brienne, now is your chance to prove if you can beat me.”

He couldn’t see the competitive look in her eyes, but he knew it was there when she turned on him. “Good luck, Ser Jaime.”

“Good luck, love, you’re going to need it.”

Their swords clashed, and he found that she quickly adapted to her knowledge of his fighting style that she had learned when they fought the other night. And because her helmet covered her eyes, he could no longer see her grimace before she lunged.

Brienne came at him hard and fast.

“If I didn’t know any better, Brienne, I would think you were coming for my head.”

Brienne beat back two of his lunges. “Not your head, Ser Jaime, but I’m fighting for your freedom, and I can’t afford to lose.”

Gods, he loved her. On and on they fought, until he could practically feel the exhaustion pouring out of her. He wasn’t feeling very energetic himself. He took a moment to breathe, and Brienne seized on the opportunity and used his own move on him – she swept his feet with her leg and pinned him down with her body.

“Do you yield?”

Jaime couldn’t help but smile as he pulled off his helmet. “To you? Always.”

Brienne just nodded and stood, all business. She still had two more fighters to face in the melee. A rush of fear clenched in Jaime’s stomach.

“Brienne, no, not Clegane. He’s too much. He will crush you.”

She just shook her head at him. “There is no choice here, I must.”

He grabbed her hand. “Please, I’m not worth it. I will join the kingsguard. You do not need to risk injury for me.”

“Have you so little faith in my abilities?” He heard the hurt in her voice.

“Not at all, you are just as good as I am, better even. But Clegane, he…sometimes he gets too lost in what he’s doing. He forgets that it’s just a tourney. He does not fight honorably.”

Brienne stood for a moment, pondering his words, but the way she clenched her sword – he knew that she was all the more determined to fight him.

“Look, the prince is in danger,” someone shouted from the crowd and they turned to see that Clegane was indeed fighting with a madness in his stance, almost immediately confirming what Jaime had said to her. He was wailing blows on Prince Rhaegar, not giving him an opportunity to even yield.

“He’ll kill him,” Brienne said in a voice barely above a whisper. As squires came to pull Jaime off the field since he had yielded, his heart sank. There was no hope in talking her out of the fight now.

She had a prince to save. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this fic is almost done! Thanks to everyone for your lovely comments! They mean the world to me. 
> 
> Also, I made Rhaegar a nice guy in this.

Brienne considered her options. She could challenge Clegane, but getting his attention away from the prince would be difficult. He seemed to be focused on smashing the prize in front of him. There was no choice but to use her significant body and strength. Sure, he was bigger, but she could work around that.

Brienne walked to the far side of the melee field, completely opposite of the prince and Clegane.

“That knight’s craven! He’s going to wait out this fight and take on the victor,” she heard someone from the audience yell.

“Not craven, smart! Anyone who got in Clegane’s way now would be dead,” came another voice. This did not help Brienne’s courage at all.

“But someone has to help the prince!”

That was more like it. Brienne knew what she must do. Once she got to the far end of the pitch, she turned and ran full force across it, barreling toward Clegane at as fast a speed as she could manage in her armor.

The warrior was so intent on the prince that he did not notice her until she tackled into him, knocking him down. Thinking of Jaime’s words about Clegane not fighting with honor, Brienne grabbed onto the man’s arms while he was trying to get out of his faceplant and she twisted his arms behind his back. She put her armored shoe against his head. The man pushed back as much as he could, but Brienne had him in a hold that he could not shake.

“Well done,” Prince Rhaegar said as he got to his feet. “I don’t think he was going to stop.”

He raised his sword to Clegane’s face. “Yield.”

The large knight just hurled obscenities at the prince, and the entire crowd gasped. Clegane pushed against Brienne even harder, growling for a chance to resume his attack on Rhaegar. “I’m sorry, your highness, but I can’t hold onto him much longer.”

The prince nodded and sighed. “Not very honorable, but I can’t think of any other way to get him off the field with his life.”

Rheagar turned his sword around and knocked Clegane unconscious with the butt of it. He then reached up and offered Brienne his hand to help her to her feet.

“Keep your helmet on, don’t let them know until they absolutely have to, milady” the prince whispered to her.

Brienne’s heart sped up. Prince Rhaegar knew that she was a woman. It must have been her voice during the heat of the melee that gave her away.

“Your Highness…I…”

He raised his hand to her. “Have no fear, I’m in awe of you and what you’ve accomplished today and you will get the proper recognition that you deserve.”

The two stood there for a moment until they realized that one of them had to yield for the melee to be over.

“It should be me, Your Highness.”

Rhaegar laughed. “Whyever for? You beat everyone else on this field, and I would have been out if it weren’t for you. I’m the injured one here, so I yield.”

And before Brienne could do anything to stop him, he yelled it to the crowd, and they cheered. “The mystery knight is the victor!”

Again, the audience roared with delight. Apparently saving a favored prince went a long way in gaining popularity. She looked over to the side of the field and through the slit in her visor, she could see Jaime beaming with pride at her victory.

“Ah, so that’s why you fought side by side with him. You favor Jaime Lannister.” Rhaegar’s voice was teasing, and she was grateful that he couldn’t see her blush under her helmet.

“He is an honorable knight,” was all she said.

The prince nodded. “And a great fighter too. I heard of some of his exploits in the war. You can do far worse, and by the look on his face right now, he will be more accepting of your skills than others would. You would make a great knight, too, milady.”

Brienne already knew this to be true, but to hear it from the prince was a validation she never knew that she needed.

“Come, let’s go before the king. Tread carefully and follow my lead. My father is not who he was, and can be easily irritated. Pray, do not get on his bad side.”

Brienne nodded and followed him as they approached the dais to stand before the king. Brienne could see Tywin Lannister sitting next to Aerys, and Cersei Lannister was far off.

“They want me to marry her, but my father is also considering someone else,” the prince whispered at her. “Worse still, I love another.”

Brienne’s heart saddened for the prince, to be passed about like a pawn and unable to marry the one you loved. She was glad that Jaime had intervened before her father had started making matches for her.

But would Tywin still let her marry his son once he realized she had fought in the tournament? Would he be pleased to have the future Lady of the Rock the victor in a melee?

They stood before the king, and Brienne’s heart beat heavily in her chest. “Ser Jaime Lannister, please join my son and this mystery knight on the field.”

Her nervousness rose to new levels, for the king could only be calling Jaime for one reason. Even from this distance, Brienne could see a triumphant gleam in Cersei’s eyes.

Jaime stood beside her, and she wished she could reach over and grab his hand. She had fought well in the tournament, but knew her battle was not over yet.

“The three of you fought bravely. My son, you won the joust. Mysterious knight, you won the melee and saved my son from harm, and Ser Jaime, you came in second in the joust, not an easy task,” the king praised all of them, but kept his sinister gaze on Jaime.

“Ser Jaime, you have fought well and shown what a capable knight you are. Rumors have reached my ears that you may be in search of a more permanent position to demonstrate your skills.”

Cersei was all-out grinning by this point. To the king’s right, Tywin Lannister stiffened at his words. “Your Grace, I will ensure that my son has plenty of opportunity to be an honorable knight AND the Lord of Casterly Rock.”

Brienne’s heart fell when she saw the mocking look King Aerys bestowed on Tywin. The king obviously did not like the Lannister patriarch, and would make him suffer by taking away his heir. This was all an amusement for him, ruining lives.

Brienne knew that she had to act. She had to divert attention away from Jaime. She reached up to pull her helmet off, but both the prince and Jaime grabbed an arm.

“Milady, don’t…he won’t take it well.”

“Brienne, no, it’s not worth it.”

They both spoke at the same time, but Brienne shook off their arms. She would do what she must. Brienne slowly pulled off her helmet and the crowd started gasping when they noticed.

“Is that a woman?”

“It can’t be – can it?”

“A woman won the melee?”

“A woman knocked over Clegane! We all just saw!”

At the rumble from the audience, Aerys took his attention off of Jaime and gaped at Brienne. “What madness is this!” There was a distant, fiery look in his eyes. Brienne thought this might not end well for her. For anyone.

His voice was all but shrieking. “We have been deceived! Kingsguard, grab this woman and call my pyromancer!”

Jaime stiffened and reached for his sword, while Rhaegar just sighed next to her. “I thought I had more time, but clearly we do not.”

The prince stepped forward and whispered something to the kingsguard that was standing near the entrance to the field. The man nodded and went to deliver a message to other members of the guard.

Rhaegar turned and spoke to the crowd. “My father is feeling unwell, and will now retire for a rest.”

Aerys reared back at his son’s words. “I am NOT tired. And WILL not leave. Son, you may be the prince, but you need to remember your place.”

Rhaegar nodded at the kingsguard, who stepped closer to the king. “You need rest, father.”

The crowd watched in shock as the kingsguard escorted a screaming Aerys away. Brienne couldn’t even fathom what was happening, but all she knew was that Jaime was safe for the moment. She couldn’t help but be filled with relief.

Rhaegar smiled at her and jumped up to the dais to address the crowd. “Obviously, the small council and I have a lot to discuss, and will do so immediately after we are done here. But first, we have some business to attend to.”

The crowd did not respond because they were still trying to figure out what happened. The prince turned to Brienne.

“Milady, what is your name?”

Brienne stood tall and answered him. He gave her a thoughtful look. “The only daughter and heir of Selwyn Tarth?”

She nodded and the prince smiled at her.

“You have earned two prizes today. One for your victory in the melee, which will be the coin purse, of course. And you receive a reward for saving my life. You fought bravely and with skill we have not seen in many years.”

The crowd had their attention back on the matter at hand. Brienne could not believe her ears when they all started cheering for her.

“You have won over the hearts of the people by saving me from Clegane and by winning a melee despite years of history telling you that a woman warrior was not allowed to be here. But some of history is peppered with brave women fighters, and I’m proud to have met one this day.”

Brienne blushed at the prince’s words, and the fact that the crowd kept cheering. They were chanting “Tarth” loudly by this point. She really wished her father was here to hear it. Cersei was rolling her eyes and Tywin was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Oh well, she couldn’t win over every Lannister.

“Since we have already had some unusual activity today, it’s time to add another. You shall be granted a knighthood!”

The crowd gasped at his words and screamed even louder with joy, if that was even possible. Tears filled Brienne’s eyes. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She turned to Jaime, who gazed at her with such love and pride, it made her cry even more with joy. So much for being an unemotional type of knight.

“Ser Jaime,” the prince said softly next to them and the pair of them broke eye contact with surprise. They hadn’t even noticed him coming down from the dais. “Would you like to do the honors?”

The prince held out his own sword and Jaime nodded solemnly before taking it. They waited for Rhaegar to return to his seat.

“Kneel.” Jaime’s voice was husky, as if he, too, was struggling to keep his emotions in.

She did his bidding and did her best to focus on the words he was saying to her.

_ In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. Arise, Brienne of Tarth… a knight of the Seven Kingdoms. _

The crowd went wild, but she and Jaime only had eyes for each other. Jaime was looking at her with something like awe and she could feel the tears continuing to run down her cheeks. She was a knight! She could hardly believe it.

Prince Rhaegar cleared his throat, and they finally turned their attention to him.

“Congratulations, Ser Brienne.” The prince lifted her arm and the crowd started chanting her name. Brienne grinned. She turned to Jaime and he wore the same expression.

The prince returned once again to his seat and raised a hand to silence the crowd.

“And now, Ser Jaime Lannister. Since I am now presiding over the tournament, I can’t very well award myself a prize as the victor of the joust. Therefore as the second-place warrior, you will now take the first prize.”

Brienne couldn’t hold in her affection for Jaime any longer, she reached over and grabbed his hand.

“And I hope that one day, the crown can name you as an advisor on the small council when you inherit the title of Warden of the West.”

Behind him, Tywin visibly relaxed. Jaime Lannister would not be conscripted into the kingsguard today.

“For now, I hope that I can count on you as a friend of the prince and lead some of my forces should the need ever arise.”

Jaime kneeled and laid his sword on the ground. “Of course, my sword is yours, your highness.”

Rhaegar nodded. “Arise, Ser Jaime. And for your prize today, I shall name you a bride.”

The prince had a twinkle in his eye, and Brienne knew that he meant to give her hand to Jaime. A rush of irritation filled her. While she had been working for this day her whole life, and wanted to marry Jaime more than anything – she was not a prize to be won. She thought she had earned more respect than that today.

“You can’t do that, Your Highness!” Her loud voice was determined and strong. Everyone gasped, for who would be bold enough to stand up to the prince?

“Brienne…” Jaime said under his breath and she replied that he should shut up.

Prince Rhaegar merely looked amused by her interruption. “Oh really, Ser Brienne? And why not?”

Brienne scrambled for an answer, when suddenly it dawned on her. She was indeed not a prize to be won, but someone else was. She looked at Jaime with a wide grin.

“Ser Jaime can not be granted a bride because he is already taken. Because of a vow made many years ago, and because I have defeated him in the melee – I claim him.”

There were a few chuckles in the crowd, but Brienne kept her eyes on Jaime. She noticed when it finally dawned on him what she was talking about.

“I claim him,” Brienne said again. “By right of conquest!”

Gasps sounded from everyone within listening distance. Jaime started unbuckling his armor, while Brienne waited for an answer from the prince. 

“Well then…” Rhaegar started, but he was interrupted by Lord Tywin. 

“Sure, your highness, you won’t allow this folly. I had considered Lady Brienne as a possible match in the past, but her performance in the tournament today proves that she is no lady. And it would be an embarrassment if my son was claimed like a sack of potatoes.” 

Brienne’s heart sank at the idea that she had lost Lord Tywin’s favor. She would neve be anything other than what she was, and both Genna and Jaime encouraged her to be both a knight and a lady. 

“But a vow was made, Lord Tywin, and we do not look lightly at such things,” the prince said in Brienne’s defense. 

Tywin was not one to be dictated to, and clearly saw an opportunity now that power was shifting in the capital. 

“You will need my support this afternoon in the small council, Your Highness. I would hate to be in an ill-humor at the time.” 

The prince narrowed his eyes at the Lannister patriarch, and Brienne knew that he had said the wrong thing. Rhaegar had effectively removed his father from power, and would do the same for anyone who crossed him. 

Brienne waited with bated breath for the prince to make his final decision regarding her and Jaime. Meanwhile, the man she loved was still cheerfully removing his armor next to her. She had no idea why he was acting so strange. 

“What on earth are you doing, Jaime?” 

He chuckled and tossed his armor on the ground. “I’m making it easier for you, milady.” 

The prince must have caught on to what Jaime was doing because he threw his head back in laughter. 

“Lady Brienne, as prince I can order you not to wed Jaime Lannister. However, the ancient tradition of right of conquest must also be honored. If you complete the last part of it.” 

Brienne shot both Jaime and the prince a confused look. “I don’t understand, Your Highness.” 

Rhaegar grinned. “In the tradition, if someone claimed a spouse out of right of conquest, they had to carry them to the sept to be wed that day.” 

Lord Tywin was sputtering at this point, embarrassed that his family had become a spectacle. Brienne was still confused about what the prince meant. 

“You have to carry me to the sept, Brienne. And then my father, nor anyone else can stop our marriage. I suggest you bend and lift with your knees instead of your back.” 

His voice was teasing, but Brienne finally understood what was happening. If she wanted to marry Jaime Lannister, she would have to carry him to the sept. 

“I’m strong enough,” she said, and Jaime grinned. 

“Of course you are.” 

She walked over to him, bent her knees, and tossed the man she loved over her shoulder. It would be a long walk to the sept, but she had been training for this moment her entire life. She was now a knight, and at the end of the day she would be Jaime’s wife. A warrior and a lady. 

The crowd cheered and started chanting. 

“Brienne the Bold!”

“Brienne the Bold!”

“Brienne the Bold!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one short epilogue left!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - after the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I realized today that I forgot to post this epilogue! I'm so sorry! 
> 
> My only excuse is that I have three kids at home all the time now and barely any time to think. :) Hope everyone is doing okay and keeping healthy. And I hope this little epilogue brightens your day.

Brienne groaned when the people in the tavern started breaking into a new verse of the song about her. She really hated being the center of attention, and now that everyone knew she was there, they sang all the louder.

“This is a new one,” Jaime said with a grin as he plopped down across from her and passed out drinks.

Brienne scowled. “I wish this song would just go away.”

Her new squire, Podrick, hummed along to the tune. “I don’t know, milady Ser, I like it. And it’s the reason that you are so famous.”

Jaime laughed. “Oh, it’s not the song that makes her famous.” 

That day in the tournament, the crowd had screamed with delight when she tossed Jaime over her shoulder and carried him all the way to the sept that still served Harrenhal and its surrounding communities... He was heavier than he looked, but she managed to make it there. 

Despite Tywin Lannister’s objections, Brienne and Jaime were married that day, with what seemed like half the population of Westeros watching. 

“I told you I would marry you someday,” she said with a smile after their first kiss as husband and wife.” 

Jaime nodded. “What an honorable knight you are, my wife. Always keeping your vows.” 

Tyrion was upset that he missed the wedding, but delighted that his best friend was now his sister. They traveled home to Casterly Rock to join him there shortly after their nuptials. While the couple had enjoyed their first few weeks of marital bliss, tales of Brienne’s victories in the tournament and what had happened afterward spread through the seven kingdoms like wildfire. 

Brienne cried the first time she heard someone call her by her knightly nickname - “Brienne the Bold.” The girl who had always been too tall and awkward was now admired by many for her bravery and because she took what she wanted in life.

And now there was a song about her. Jaime, of course, loved every minute of it.

Two young girls ran up to them in the tavern and introduced themselves to her. “Are you really ‘Brienne the Bold?’ Did you save the prince from Clegane? Did you really steal Jaime Lannister as a husband?”

Jaime chuckled at this, but Brienne just sighed. “I did not steal him – I claimed him by right of combat.”

The girls nodded solemnly. “But even though his father didn’t want Ser Jaime married to the first female knight because he wanted you to be a lady instead, he had to let you get married because you won him.”

The other girl eyed Brienne’s sword and armor, which had been wedding gifts from her husband. “I’m going to train to be a knight, too, so I can marry whoever I want, and not just some gross old man my papa picks for me.”

Brienne was glad that the girls wanted freedom over their own lives, but being a knight wasn’t just about finding someone to marry. “You should be a knight because you want to, not because you want to find some man.”

The taller girl blinked at her. “But…you married the most handsome man in the kingdom because you were a knight.”

Jaime was laughing fully now, but he stopped when Brienne kicked him in the shins. He smiled at the girls and Brienne rolled her eyes when they were instantly under his spell. She couldn’t really blame them, though. Her husband really was the most handsome man in the kingdom.

“Now ladies, Brienne didn’t get her title as Brienne the Bold by declaring her claim for me, although that was indeed a bold move. She got the title because she saved the prince. Multiple times.”

It was true. After Rhaegar was declared regent in his father’s stead, he rejected his betrothal to Cersei Lannister and married Elia Martell to form an alliance with Dorne. Things were peaceful for a time before the prince tried to ride off, abandon his family and secretly wed Lyanna Stark. Thankfully, Brienne caught up with him and stopped him before he could start a war. There was an entire verse of her song about how bold she was in calling the prince an idiot. He listened to sense after she knocked him to the ground, and everyone was shocked when Rheagar returned home, repentant, and did not punish Brienne at all for her boldness.

“She and Jaime are the truest knights in Westeros, and I would be a fool indeed if I did not heed their counsel,” the prince said.

And though he was sad that he did not get to be with his true love, the prince finally realized that the sake of his kingdom was more important.

There was still peace in Westeros, but it was always tentative, so Jaime and Brienne were always at the ready for when they would be needed. She would have to start slowing down soon, as they would be expecting their first child in several moons, but she hadn’t told Jaime yet.

“But I still want to be a knight, so I can marry who I want,” the first girl protested. “I can save the prince too if I need to.”

Brienne chuckled. “Well, you have to find a man who will like that you are a knight and also a lady. If not, he wouldn’t be worth marrying at all.”

Jaime nodded. “Yes, you lucked out, indeed, wife.”

The girls looked back and forth between them, not sure of what they should say.

Brienne sighed. “Fine, you can be a knight to win a claim over the man you choose, but you also must protect the innocent.”

They beamed at her and nodded. 

“And ladies? You should practice lifting as much weight as you can, in case the man you love is going to be difficult to carry.” 

Brienne hid her smile at Jaime’s words. It was his favorite part of their love story, and he was always trying to get her to carry him places still. 

Podrick agreed to take the girls outside for some sparring, and Brienne heard the girls whispering that he might make a good husband.

When the singing in the tavern finally died down, Jaime was still grinning at her. “Admit it, Brienne, you would never be a knight today if it weren’t for me.”

She scowled at her husband. “You know, for all that I cared for you as a girl, I did not realize how arrogant you are. I can see now that I made a mistake in demanding you marry me.”

Jaime leaned over the table and kissed her. “You love me.”

She nodded. “Gods help me, I do.”

He kissed her again. “And I love you too, my lady ser. I’m proud to be your husband, and so glad that you kept at the sword fighting so you could save me from my sister’s nefarious plans.”

Brienne’s fingers curled around the sword he had given her. “For the record, I’m a knight because I saved the prince, not because of you.”

It was true, she had started sword fighting long before she met Jaime. The idea of becoming more skilled so that she could marry him was just an added motivation.

Jaime nodded. “I know it. If you hadn’t met me, you still would have found a way to train and maybe save half the kingdom or something for your knighthood.”

Brienne stood and pulled Jaime to his feet. “Come, husband, let’s go to bed.”

He winked at her. “And see, if only people knew there were other reasons to call you Brienne the Bold. You are quite bold in our bedchamber, wife.”

She blushed. Brienne wondered if she would ever get used to being married to Jaime Lannister, but she had a lifetime to try. She had won him fair and square, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story! Love to you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I play fast and loose with Jaime and Brienne's ages in this compared to canon. Brienne is obviously older, I started her at about 13 in this chapter and she will get older as the fic progresses. Jaime starts at 16ish, but that also means some of his big events will happen too, such as his knighting. 
> 
> I wanted to explore how things might have changed for Brienne if she had someone who helped her be more comfortable in her own skin as opposed to Septa Roelle, and how Jaime might also be different if someone came in and actually parented the Lannister kids when Joanna was gone. So they might make some choices that are a bit out of character (i.e. having more confidence), but hopefully not too far that you don't recognize them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and comments make me smile!


End file.
